


Don't Talk to Me

by HugsNKisses



Series: Say You're Sorry [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Kinda I just realized yeah it is, Slice of Life, constant fifty percent drop rate, jaspis if you squint i guess???, kind of its mostly me thinking im hilarious, more tags added as i continue, no beta only death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses
Summary: Lapis and Jasper have always had a tension between them whenever they crossed paths, always avoiding each other and hating what they were reminded of whenever they looked at each other. But... Maybe it doesn't always have to be that way.
Relationships: Jasper & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: Say You're Sorry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823878
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Hey So...

_'I'd like you two to at least get along. Please?' Smile lopsided with a tilt of his head, with nothing but kindness and understanding should she say 'No.'_

Lapis's face turned a little grim, the things she'd do for Steven. So that was the reason she stood a little away from the cave that Jasper called home. How she felt towards Jasper and how Jasper felt towards her was... Excruciatingly difficult to talk about. In fact, she didn't really know how to feel about it at all. 

Constantly tense glaring whenever they had to stand in simply the same room (how dare you?), bitterly looking away to just keep their eyes off of each other (why is she here?), ignoring each other's general existence (I can't even look at her...)... The darker words of, 'what I've done' whispers as her eyes shut close. 

Her fist clenched bitterly and a thick tension rose throughout her body, she didn't know how long she was standing here actually, she wasn't even sure if she even wanted to forgive Jasper let alone say _sorry._ Murky guilt and anxiety filled her stomach as she stood outside. 

_'It's fine. You're gonna be fine.'_

She repeated the mantra as she closed her eyes deeply with a deep breath. 

_'You're **better** now.'_

(It's gonna go bad. You're gonna screw up. You-) 

Lapis's face twisted as the intrusive thoughts came in, she didn't ask for that. _'Shut it Freddy. I don't need this right now!'_ She snapped internally, she slapped the side of her cheeks and shook her head out of it. And with a false sense of confidence she flew over to the entrance, anxiety and dread choking her by the simple act of just getting closer with every inch, bottling in her body. 

Glitched hands knocked on the rock, the sound vibrating an echo through the cave to signal her appearance. She grimaced as she kept repeating, _convincing_ herself that it was going to be okay so her form doesn't change. If she said 'no go away' then, at least she could say _she_ tried. 

Looming death fills in Lapis as the steps came out, slowly but surely. And soon stood in front of her the orange Jasper herself. 

A long moment past as Jasper's face twisted to one of a frown at her, something unreadable. (Of course Lapis couldn't read her.) 

"What do _you_ want?" She spat out, arms crossed and faced with disdain. 

Lapis internally coiled on the tone and she couldn't help but frown in response at it. She forced to keep her hands at her side as she looked up at Jasper, "Well, that's a nice 'hello' Jasper." She said. 

Jasper grunted towards her and turned around. 

"Wait, wait. Jasper." 

"What." 

"I..." Lapis faltered awkwardly, "I wanted to... talk." 

The absolute pure contempt of simply mentioning the act of _talking_ ran all over Jasper's face. She turned around to look at Lapis with a deadpanned expression that just read 'really' all over it. 

"Really, I just- I just wanted to talk. About... You know. Just." 

"Pink Diamond sent you didn't he?" 

"First of all, it's _Steven_ and-and..." Lapis groaned, why couldn't Jasper be easy to talk to? "Yes. He did." She admitted with shoulders falling to the side. "But I-" 

"Well don't waste your time, obviously I'm not interested so you can _leave."_

"Are you serious? I flew all the way out here to talk to you, you can at least give me some time of the day!" Lapis snapped instantly, her water wings flinging out, feeling the anger and frustration growing in her chest. 

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" 

"Rrrghh! I can't believe you!" Lapis yelled in frustration, she didn't even want to think about how Steven managed to talk to Jasper for even a single minute, "look, I'm not leaving! I came here to apologize and-" 

"And I have to accept it?" Jasper quickly shot back with a roll of her eyes. 

"YES!" Lapis covered her mouth in utter disbelief with Jasper looking at her like 'uh huh'. (Perhaps even amused at her mistake.) Lapis gritted her teeth to bare out something, "No! I-... No. Just, can you even make an _attempt?_ I-..." She sighed as she took a moment to collect herself and instead of trying to knock Jasper to the next century over her being a _bullheaded_ stupid- 

She stopped herself. _'Be nice, be nice, 12345678910-'_ she rapidly counted in her head despite glowering at Jasper's dumb boots, some technique Steven taught her whenever she had issues controlling herself. She was counting way too fast but, stars, she had to at least try or something. Her wings slowly dissolved back into her gem as she carefully tried to continue. 

"Look, I admit that... I'm not totally here out of my own feelings. You don't have to do anything, okay?" Lapis sighed, she wasn't about to force her to do something. She knew what that felt like. "But, _**I**_ would LIKE, for you, to TRY and... Maybe make amends. So that, maybe, JUST, maybe we could be friends or... At least not hate each other or something. _Please._ " 

Lapis stared at Jasper who looked back at her with a frown plastered onto her face, Lapis got the feeling it was a permanent part of her expression. She didn't know how long the moment stretched, but it was making Lapis scream to no end. 

Jasper's eyes stared back into hers as if, looking for something that it unnerved her. 

"Okay if you-" 

"Fine." 

__"D- wait what?"_ _

__"I said _fine._ Are you cracked?" _ _

__Lapis winced, "Okay."_ _

__"Okay?"_ _

__They stood there and the tension took over, "did you just came here to say that and for us to stand here or what?"_ _

__"I'm new to this whole thing, okay? I don't know what I'm doing!" Lapis snapped back, before facepalming again, what was she doing? "Okay. Jasper?"_ _

__She grunted._ _

__"I'm sorry."_ _

__Jasper stared at her._ _

__"For..." Lapis internally groaned, the fact that Jasper just stood there looking like an angry golem sent her to anxiety land to no end, "for how I treated you when... When we had that fusion. And... Trappingyouformonthsintheocean." She tacked on lamely while looking at away towards Jasper's.... Rocks? She squinted, did she do meepmorps too?_ _

"And... Maybe, wondered if you'd like to... Hang out." 

_'PLEASE do SOMETHING other than standing there and glaring at me.'_

__Lo and behold, Jasper proceeded to do exactly that for another long moment that made Lapis just want to strangle her out of pure impatience. She had to ponder how Peridot even dealt with the apology towards her, Jasper didn't even seem remotely sorry for anything she did. (Why was she even doing this?)_ _

__Jasper shuffled her feet, it gave off the impression she didn't know what to do, and it sort of clicked to Lapis that... Maybe she didn't._ _

__"Fine. We can 'hang out.'"_ _

__"Great." Lapis clapped her hands together awkwardly._ _

__"I wanna fight."_ _

__"Nevermind. You're actually the worst."_ _

__"What? You said you wanted to 'hang out' so why not do something worthwhile?"_ _

__Lapis sighed, she didn't have the strength for this. (Stars, she was pathetic.) Her face fell resigned as she put her hand on her forehead. How in the stars...? She tapped her head as an idea clicked in her head._ _

__"Alright, well I'm not going to fight you Jasper." She said, she could see the disappointment in Jasper's face as well as the will to talk some more leave, "but, I think there's something you might enjoy."_ _

__"I'm not mingling with those _earthlings."_ _ _

__"Come on Jasper you can't stand here in this dead wasteland forever!" Lapis gestured at all the dead things except rocks around them (she was like this once), "there's things out there, besides-besides this."_ _

__"Well, I'm not interested then."_ _

__Lapis growled and threw her hands up, "Fine! We'll fight!"_ _

__Jasper admittingly had to quirk a brow at that, perhaps she even looked elevated at the thought of fighting Lapis again._ _

__"AFTER, we do my thing."_ _

__Jasper's shoulder fell at that, but the compromise seemed to stir her to do something other than glare and brood around here. (She use to do that.) Lapis sighed in relief, but disappointment rang in her as well. She couldn't believe what she agreed to but... She tapped her foot on the floor, with her face in her hand and the other on her hip._ _

__"Alright, fine. What did you 'think' I would like in this stupid planet?"_ _

__"Well..." Lapis sighed and stared at the sky, which was hitting dusk now. "you'll see."_ _

o~o~o~o~o~o

__The night soon came in and fell, that was how Jasper and Lapis found them standing in front of the underground wrestling ring she's heard about from Amethyst prior. Jasper looked at the establishment in disdain but still, she followed Lapis when she made the awkward gesture to follow her in._ _

__They quickly found seats in the audience and awkwardly sat there. Admittingly, the bitter feelings didn't go away just by saying sorry. (Lapis resented that she never apologized back.)_ _

__"What is this place?"_ _

__"It's called wrestling. I've only been here once when Peridot and Amethyst dragged me along for it. Personally not my thing but... Hey, you like fighting. They fight." Lapis gestured vaguely towards the ring. She kept snide comments to herself, they were trying to get along after all._ _

__"And on the left we haveeee! Travelers from the faarrr east! Red Eye Peas!" The MC yelled loudly as the audienced jeered, Jasper seemed utterly disgusted by the whole atmosphere with the foods, people, in fact perhaps it was the general volume that she hated as well. Lapis so far wasn't a fan either but at least they can suffer the misery together at first._ _

__"And over on the right we have one of the newcomers, Gemteen!" Presented to them were some other gems from their names who looked ecstatic to be here, Lapis had to squint to identify what she believed was a Topaz and another Jasper on the end. Jasper rolled her eyes at this and crossed her arms while watching this whole thing._ _

__It was when the fighting started that Jasper seem to show a minuet amount of interest for once, even taking note of the rules._ _

__"They're pathetic." Jasper commented, "their form is horrible."_ _

__"Oh? You think you can win?" Lapis asked as she leaned back on her chair, watching as Jasper watched the fight go on. Personally Lapis didn't find much interest in these sorts of things but she supposed if she got Jasper to like it, she can pretend for two seconds._ _

__"Hmph, I'd top them and crush them with my thighs. Easily." Jasper bragged as they watched the match together._ _

"That's pretty kinky." Lapis commented naturally on the side with a snicker, the utter confusion plastered all over Jasper's face when she looked towards her. 

"What?" 

"Huh?" 

Lapis took a moment to look at her before it clicked that Jasper spent most of her time at the rock, and because of that, she was... _Innocent._ "Oh my stars." Lapis commented in amazement at the realization before laughing, "oh my STARS, you're so innocent!" She giggled in utter glee as she covered her mouth and snorting as Jasper's increasing frustration grew. 

"What are you talking about?! I'm not innocent!" 

"You totally are!" Lapis sing songed her hands clutching over her mouth. 

__Lapis laughed as she crumpled over a little as Jasper sat there with a glare at her the whole time waiting for her to stop dying, eventually Lapis sat up holding Jasper's shoulder so she didn't totally keel over onto the floor from laughing. She was going to ruin her view of the earth world some more._ _

__"O-okay, okay, okay-" Lapis leaned over with a gesture for Jasper to come down to her level. Jasper looked fairly reluctant but she complied and leaned over. And slowly Lapis explained... The _truth_ of _human biology_ to Jasper. _ _

__"So humans have this..." She started murmuring to her._ _

__Her face turned from surprise to embarrassed to outright incredulous as she jerked back in disgust from Lapis who looked utterly gleeful at her reactions, "Th-THAT'S! You find that FUNNY?! You dirty little lech!" She yelled as Lapis seem to die over her utter embarrassment and reaction over this._ _

"Wa-wait! Wait! Jasper! I-I didn't!" She giggled as she leaned after Jasper who quickly stood up in disgust who was probably going to go outside to stars knows where, anywhere away from her probably after that joke and blessing knowledge. Lapis held her arm with giggles as Jasper sat back down, she snatched her arm away and huffed, crossing her arms in obvious distaste of finding out Lapis's humor. 

"Come on, enjoy the show!" 

"Fine, keep your _disgusting,_ corrupted earth humor to yourself." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Lapis smirked with a victory over her, unbelievable and oddly proud that she said something that got to her. She never thought that Jasper would have such a visceral reaction to that. 

It took about a few other matches, Lapis found herself fairly surprised that she was right that Jasper, no matter how much she denied it was a 'pathetic earth sport', possibly enjoyed it. She constantly had to critique every single form and what they did wrong, but it was clear there was some investment in there. 

"So?" Lapis walked out with Jasper, hands on her hips with an expectant smile and a tilt of her head. 

"So? So what?" Jasper grunted. 

"Did you like it?" Lapis prodded with a smug smile, like she knew. She absolutely did know but hearing her say it aloud was a whole other thing. 

"It was stupid and I can't believe you brought me out here." Jasper grunted, Lapis felt a sting of annoyance when she had said that, "but..." 

Jasper looked away, "I supposed I don't care if we went out to see it sometime again." She gritted out, and Lapis smirked. 

Maybe this won't be so bad after all. 


	2. The Jaspers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W; Suicidal Ideation (?)  
> Just something to throw in just in case!!! Otherwise I hope you enjoy the read :)

Moving against your will was probably one of the worst feelings in Lapis's life.

When your body won't listen to you, when you had to _fight_ just to move something, when it took everything just to walk, when it took everything just to talk. Energy, energy, energy constantly in use even when your resevoirs are empty but you have to keep going just to exist. Just to be. Sometimes you fail and you're just... Weak. 

Then your mind screams at you, _'go! You pathetic pebble! Letgoletgoletgo! You monstermonstermonster.'_ You can't tell if it's Jasper or you who is berating yourself. And then you argue back, the worst of you comes out just as harsh, just as mean, just as **toxic,** _'shutupshutup- Why won't you do what I want?! IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou.'_ Slowly it becomes you telling yourself you're the pathetic one, even when she's gone and just a lingering memory. 

Yet what she says, what she did still remains and it feels so wrong that it's not there, because you're use to that now. Arguing with yourself and berating yourself, but this time she's not there to snap back. This time it's just you. You miss it.

That was sort of what it was like to be stuck with Jasper. She missed _her._ (She's so weak.)

Lapis tapped her finger as she snapped out of the memories. It wasn't like that anymore, a dark sickening feeling poured into her stomach when she promised herself that she'd never let anyone hurt her again. And in turned to 'protect' herself, she hurt the others she loved, and yet still, she didn't protect herself, this time it was _her_ who hurt herself. Her mouth flatlined as she simply sat in the night with a soft sigh.

She wondered if it'll ever go away.

The grass and mud felt cool under her body along with the light breeze. Her eyes searched the stars, naturally her eyes fell upon on the system she once called 'home.' Homeworld.

It's a dull ache to think about Jasper now, whereas a pang would hit everytime before. She's not sure how she feels about Jasper, it's so fresh what she did but yet it's so far away. Lapis wondered if she ever really 'got over' it.

When Lapis looked up at the stars, she thought of Steven, sweet Steven. His encouraging words lingered. "You've grown a lot, huh." She muttered to herself, so quietly the breeze was enough to erase her voice. She smacked the sides of her face, "Steven believes in me. So I should too." She said, quietly, positively, for herself.

She's _better_ this time.

And she tried to convince herself, that maybe Jasper was the same. Her wings pop out, ready to fly once more to greet... Well, her old... Acquaintance. That was a start.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Lapis was more or less, if Jasper had a very words to describe her... An annoying pest. Just like every other Earthling but there was a little more to her compared to the others, considering their shared past in the ocean.

She couldn't deny her admiration towards her, that _strength_ and creativity in her power that she'd never seen in any other puny Lazuli, or the mere power to keep _her_ down there, to snap back thrice as hard. She had a rule that she would admire those who could beat her. (Save for those cursed, stardamned _fusions._ ) She actually didn't hold that much of a grudge over the ocean thing as many would like to believe, did she like it? No, not particularly. (Maybe she did deserve that.)

She was addictive, the high of just being with Lapis. Dangerous, thrilling, and together it was like nothing could take them apart. Until it did. It was... Nice. (To find someone just as _bad._ )

But she didn't really care. 

What she did care about was that Lapis left her. 

The only particular reason she was thinking of the cursed blue rock was because she was apparently trying to 'make things up.' By coming to her rock place and bugging her while she was training or over just living her life in peace, in isolation. (Hating herself. Regretting herself. ~~Wishing she was shattered.~~ )

Yet a small part- she would like to emphasize _incredibly_ tiny part of her... Begrudgingly, maybe, perhaps, kind of, doesn't mind the change in monotomy.

"Jaaaasssssppppeeer~!" The annoying, tell tale sing song voice came through. Apparently Lapis loved, which Jasper believed with absolutely all her gem, annoying, embarrassing, shocking, or really just generally gaining a reaction from her at every possible moment. "Guess whose at your non-existant door."

Jasper rolled her eyes with a grunt as she kicked a rock out towards the entrance.

"Yikes. Not on my kink list."

"I'm going to fucking shatter you." Jasper growled.

"Title of my sex tape."

Jasper facepalmed as she slowly and begrudgingly left out where towards the cursed _sun_ generally existed.

"What do you want."

"So, I was wondering, if you like to-"

"I will personally shatter you if you ever suggest singing or dancing to me."

Lapis threw her hands up, "come on Jasper! It's not that bad. You have to learn to cope somehow besides beating some rocks all by sorry yourself! We can even paint."

Those tiny earthlings made some weird chirping noises. Jasper flatly stared at Lapis.

"Right, last week."

Neither of them wanted to talk about the disaster that happened last week. Some of the stuff lingered and made her want to smack Lapis to the next orbit.

"Come on, I said sorry!"

Jasper grunted, crossing her arms. Jasper could feel the awkwardness that lied between them and bitterness that stung. She wasn't stupid, she was aware of the gritted teeth kindness Lapis felt generally 99% of the time. Like she was an inch from snapping and breaking because Jasper existed.

Secretly, that was part of the reason Jasper was sticking through this at all. Just simply because she liked the fact that her existence irritated Lapis so much and made her squirm. Or just saying 'no' to Lapis and seeing her try not to explode on the spot or the way she growled for a moment and then plastered on the fakest smile, just trying to stay civil.

But internally she was probably screeching at Jasper again.

"Okay, okay. No painting, no... Singing or dancing. Wrestling's only available on somedays." Lapis listed off, obviously trying to grapple sort of activity to help Jasper adjust. Which Jasper was, admittingly, intentionally being difficult for her. 

"Well, I know! We can, go down to little homeschool-"

"No."

"What about going down to see the movie-"

"No."

"It has action and-"

"No."

"You're doing this on purpose."

"Yeah. I am." Jasper admitted.

"Are you ser- I actually can't believe you." Lapis scowled to which Jasper considered an internal victory and smirked. "What ideas do YOU have- besides fighting because I don't want to show up to the warp pad all to see Rose Quartz's creepy statues again."

"That was a good one."

Lapis sighed begrudgingly with a facepalm, obviously not reveling in violence and jumping the next person as much as Jasper does. It was almost a chore at this point to try and get on Jasper to go with her or... They both heard the sound of some honking and a tiny white, winged earthling padding it's way onto Jasper's terf. Jasper frowned but looked in confusion as she heard the horrified gasp from the blue gem.

"Oh stars no- not again!" Lapis yelled as her wings immediately popped out and hopped to essentially the other side of Jasper's abode.

"What?"

"Jasper, you have to stay away from that thing." She urged her as the warrior gem looked at her in confusion then back to the rather tiny creature. Then back at Lapis who was at least 4 times its size, there was no way that thing could be that dangerous. She rolled her eyes.

"You must be cracked. There's no way that thing is dangerous."

" _Yes_ it is! You have no idea what its capable of!"

"Not beating me."

"YES it is! That thing will seriously fuck you up. Just like it fucked _me_ up."

"Oh please how could some _puny_ earthling beat me?" Jasper said as she made the gesture of rolling up her sleeves and walking towards the tiny white devil. Lapis grimaced and sighed as she slowly stepped back.

"Fine then. Your problem."

_HONK! HONK!_

"ARGH!"

o~o~o~o~o~o

Jasper laid next to Lapis later, utterly defeated as the white demon walked away to the other side, back to where it belonged.

"You alive?" Lapis said blandly as her arms crossed as she looked at the floor.

"How could some... Puny... Earthling..."

"It's called a goose, Jasper."

She laid there, Lapis wasn't sure what was going through her head in that moment, honestly she sort of hoped Jasper's ego was bruised and ruined. _'That'll teach her a lesson.'_ She thought pettily, like the petty evil gem she was but she didn't care. However Jasper on the other hand was enlightened.

"So... You-" Lapis started off.

"I want one."

"Gonna su-wait what?"

"I want a goose." Jasper declared as she stood up and dusted herself.

"Jasper? You can't just say you want a goose."

"I want a goose."

"Do you just like everything that beats you up?"

"No because I don't like you."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're free to leave."

"You're absolutely cracked, you are not getting a goose. You don't even know-"

o~o~o~o~o~o

Jasper was now holding exactly 3 eggs in her arms. Lapis facepalmed.

"You have to put them back."

"Hmm... Let me thinking about- No."

"Do you even know what they need?"

Jasper grunted but apparently it was too late as one of the eggs started cracking already. Jasper looked down surprised as it was a hideous tiny, ugly baby.

"What is this."

"... It's a chick."

"Why is it even it punier? And _uglier._ "

"Oh my stars..." Lapis covered her face, "it's too late... They're imprinting on you."

"What?"

"Okay... Alright, apparently you need a 2 second crash course on how organics work because _someone_ skipped out on their learning experience!" Lapis grunted with both hands on her hips, her gaze essentially accusatory towards the only other gem in the vicinity. Jasper shrugged as she tapped the thing on the head in confusion, as the other two came after to look up at her.

"There's more."

"You grabbed three eggs." Lapis sighed as she massaged her temples before gesturing at them weakly, "organics start off small, like... Tiny." As well as _hideous_ she left out, "and eventually over the course of time, they'll grow bigger, and then eventually die."

"So I have to _wait_ before I can battle it again?"

"You're gonna fight them!?" Lapis screeched as the tiny geese squealed in terror, Jasper immediately held them close and away from Lapis.

"Stop it, you're scaring them, you freak."

Lapis gasped in offense, she looked like she was going to strangle that her. She scowled, "okay well. Apparently we should probably get started on their care. Let's go."

That was how Jasper now had a huge pond and a nice set up at her place for once, as well as a nice nestling area for the three to roam around in her dumb rock house.

"So?" Lapis said.

"So what?" Jasper grunted as she watched the three roam around in the little area, exploring the place.

"What are you going to name them?"

"Jasper."

Lapis gave her a judgmental look, "and... The other two?"

"They're all Jasper."

"Really? Really?"

Jasper's face turned to confusion at Lapis, "what's wrong with the name? Besides it'll be easy."

She couldn't believe this was real, this was really happening. Jasper named all her evil devil children after her, and she was planning to take care of them. Lapis astral projected on the spot at the reality of the whole situation. Why was she even here?

And that was how Jasper had acquired the Jaspers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm surprised I actually continued woooo! hope you guys like this chapter :)  
> Maybe leave a kudos a comment for more?

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i'll finish this, hope u guys enjoy it!! i have a lot of ideas for this aaaaaaaaa, wish me luck w/ a nice comment? uwu


End file.
